People often place their scarf for storage in either a coat pocket or in one of the coat sleeves when hanging up their coat. Because the scarf is often quickly rolled up or too large for the pocket or sleeve, the scarf can slip out of the sleeve or pocket and be lost or soiled.
There have been attempts to provide zippered pockets for storing scarves when not in use, but often the placement of those zippered pockets is not conducive for either easy use or access. Further, these zippered pockets are often too small and require the user to stuff their scarf into the pocket. This makes the scarf wrinkled and unattractive when desired for use.
Therefore, there is a need in the field to provide an article of clothing for storing and deploying a scarf. One embodiment may include a coat having a sleeve attached to the coat for storing and deploying a scarf. The sleeve may include a sleeve body, a first and second open end along the length of the sleeve body, and a closure mechanism for opening and closing the sleeve. Therefore, the sleeve may be openable to receive a portion of a deployed scarf during use or a folded scarf during storage and closeable to retain the portion of the deployed scarf during use or the folded scarf during storage.
Further, jackets or coats with attachable or detachable scarves in their collar section can be more appealing and practical in use. Because jackets and coats are worn for fashion and for comfort, as well as their associated scarves, this invention may assist designers and consumers to coordinate their coats and scarves using different colors, designs, and shapes as fashion or appeal dictates. With the present invention, you can change the features on the coat foundation that gives the illusion of a completely different coat or jacket with different attachable/detachable scarves. Further, a consumer may buy one coat and convert it into different styles with attachable/detachable designer color scarves. This feature saves the consumer a lot of money and creates an abundance of versatility.
In addition, a person who has a favorite sport team (high school, college, or professional) can benefit from the invention simply because they can purchase one color coat or jacket and purchase a different scarf representative of their favorite teams. The invention will allow the consumer to store, protect, and display the chosen scarf with little fear of loss or accidental soiling.
Finally, the design provides the ability to wash the detachable scarf separate from a coat or jacket. Other coats or jackets with permanently attached scarves do not have the ability to wash them separately.